In Vino Veritas
by olivia.sreal
Summary: Watson no asimila bien el alcohol, pero Holmes no le escucha. Así pues, es capaz de descubrirlo en primera mano cuando le arrastra una noche a un caso. Slash


_In Vino Veritas_

Holmes le despertó de un sueño placentero con una sacudida en el hombro. Entre las brumas del sueño, Watson le miró contrariado. Para variar, su imaginación era mejor que la realidad. "¿Qué pasa, Holmes?" Gruñó, mientras se enderezaba un poco en la cama, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada puesto, y se tapó con la manta otra vez. "Son las dos de la madrugada, más te vale tener una buena excusa"  
Holmes sonrió, y asintió, emocionado. "¡Levántate, Watson, y vístete! El juego ha empezado. Te espero abajo en cinco minutos, y por favor, no te molestes en afeitarte." Salió de la habitación con el paso ligero y el rostro alegre que tenía en un caso, y Watson, tras suspirar hondamente y haberse puesto la ropa que más a mano estaba, se reunió con él en el salón.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté, frotándose los ojos, soñoliento.  
Holmes se rió suavemente, y Watson le miró asombrado. Debía de ser un caso importante, en verdad. "No querrías saberlo, amigo mío. Conténtate con que te diga que a uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad. En fin, el carruaje nos está esperando. Cuidado de no molestar a Mrs. Hudson."

Se acurrucaron cada uno en su propio abrigo, pero Watson se acercó inconscientemente a Holmes, buscando refugio del frío de diciembre en su compañero. La herida del hombro le volvió a doler. Holmes miraba hacia las calles con la mirada perdida que el caracterizaba en sus momentos de persecución, y Watson esperó pacientemente, una vez más a enterarse de la historia,

El cochero les dejó enfrente de un edificio un tanto ruinoso, y Holmes, cogiendo de la mano a Watson, le arrastró por varios pasadizos hasta llegar a uno de sus refugios secretos. Watson, más despejado ya por el aire nocturno, miró a su alrededor; nunca había estado dentro de ninguno. Era una habitación pequeña, desordenada, con una cama, una especie de armario empotrado, y una mesilla pequeña, con un par de cajones. Holmes se dirigió hacia el armario, y, tras unos segundos, emergió con varias prendas de ropa. Le alargó las más grandes. "Espero que te sirvan, Watson. Son las más grandes de mi armario, pero, viendo lo delgado que estás últimamente, puede que lo sean demasiado. Póntelas, póntelas. Ya sé que olerán extraño, pero nos servirán para encajar entre la calaña." Holmes sonrió al ver su expresión, una mezcla de asco y curiosidad, al ver las ropas: una camisa a la que le faltaban los dos botones superiores, y que presentaba un par de manchas sospechosas; unos pantalones arrugados y desgastados, y una chaqueta de marinero. Watson le devolvió al mirada unos instantes, al parecer, sin querer desvestirse en su presencia, pero cuando Holmes no mostró signo alguno de incomodidad, se rindió, y se despojó de sus ropas, embutiéndose en las que el habían dado. Cuando terminó, observó a Holmes, y no pudo evitar una risita al ver su aspecto. La gorra de marinero, y la perilla al estilo de un chivo le daban un aspecto muy diferente al del formal detective de Baker Street. Aunque no podría decir que le sentaban mal.

Calándose la gorra, los dos compañeros salieron a las calles de Londres, evitando a los borrachos las cortesanas que se les insinuaban. Al final, Holmes se paró ante una taberna en uno de los peores barrios de Londres, y, antes de entrar, se acercó a Watson, susurrándole, con los labios muy cerca de la oreja: "Siento no poder explicarte más, Watson." Susurró. "Aquí se encuentra el sospechoso, y es mi deber seguirle; con un poco de suerte, hoy tendré en mis manos el hilo completo. Por cierto, harías bien en beber un poco. Al menos uno de nosotros debe hacerlo."  
Watson le miró, con el ceño fruncido. "Holmes, no sé si sabrás que no asimilo bien el alcohol." Dijo, en un susurro bajo, y tenso. "No respondo de mis actos si bebo, y no serás capaz de reprochármelos." En verdad, no era el dueño de sus acciones con un poco de alcohol en las venas, y esa era la razón por la que casi no bebía. Holmes, para su desgracia, solo se rió y se adentró en la taberna.

Era un lugar grotesco, y vulgar. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra, y Holmes pidió dos whiskys. Watson suspiró, incómodo, y, mientras bebía un sorbo del suyo, observó a las chicas que pululaban por las mesas como moscas en torno a la miel. Mientras bebía otro sorbo, pensó que era una vergüenza para la raza humana en general que hubiera mujeres obligadas a comportarse así. Cuando Watson bebía se volvía muy categórico. También observó a Holmes. Su gorra, ladeada sobre la cabeza, le tapaba una parte de la frente, y el pelo de la otra parte estaba revuelto, dándole un aspecto encantador. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas, probablemente debido al calor reinante en la habitación, y tenía los labios húmedos, quizás debido al nerviosismo. Siguió su mirada, clavada de vez en cuando en un individuo alto, bien parecido y bastante musculoso, de pelo rubio oscuro y carcajada fuerte. Watson suspiró, y terminó la primera copa.

"Señorita, por favor. Le he dicho que no, no estoy interesado" Dijo Holmes, tenso, mientras se intentaba apartar de la muchacha que se le había sentado en el regazo, y le acercaba la boca al oído. Ella le susurró algo al oído, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, y Holmes abrió mucho los ojos y se empezó a sonrojar hasta las orejas. Watson sonreía divertido de ver a su amigo en tal aprieto. Holmes sacudía la cabeza, sin resultado, y al, final, se rindió. "¿De veras quiere hacer algo por mi? Pues apártese, y dígale a ese caballero que le invito a una ronda. ¡Quite las manos de ahí!" Las carcajadas de Watson casi no se oyeron entre el estrépito general, y Holmes quitó apresuradamente la mano de la chica de su entrepierna, abochornado. Ella se levantó, y se dirigió a la mesa del sospechoso. Holmes suspiró, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, mascullando improperios. Watson le observó con la mirada un poco perdida, y suspiró.

* * *

El alcohol estaba afectando seriamente a Watson. Sus mejillas se colorearon, y su discurso, si bien no pastoso, empezó a carecer de sentido. Sonrió a Holmes, y le puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Has descubierto ya a tu criminal?"  
"Calla, hombre." Respondió él, desembarazándose de su mano. Watson se levantó, y corrió su silla cerca más cerca de él, acercando su cabeza, en un vano intento de ver lo que él veía. "¡Watson, aparta! No tienes disimulo, hombre." Exclamó Holmes, mientras se giraba a mirarlo. Le lanzó una mirada reprochadora, y siguió vigilando.  
La mano de Watson se posó sobre su brazo, acariciando suavemente los músculos tensos. "Relájate. Tienes los brazos tan duros como la pata de una mesa…" Su mano bajó hasta el codo, y de allí a la muñeca. Y unas muñecas más bonitas que tenía, pensó Watson, entre las brumas en las que se había convertido su cerebro. Holmes resopló.  
"Watson, estás llamando la atención" Por suerte para él, la jovenzuela de antes se volvió a presentar, haciendo un ademán de asentimiento a Holmes, y sentándose, esta vez en el regazo de Watson. Holmes volvió a resoplar, al ver que Watson sí admitía los avances de la chica. La mano de él descansaba en sus muslos, y la de ella se había colado dentro de su camisa. Holmes volvió la vista, y siguió observando al hombre, Bradley, que en ese momento se levantaba. Ignoró las risitas que estaban al lado suyo, y, con un brusco, demasiado brusco movimiento, arrancó a Watson de los brazos rollizos de la muchacha.  
"¡Compórtate, hombre!" siseó, mientras salían antes que el hombre a la calle, y se escondían en un portal.

Era muy estrecho, y Holmes podía sentir el aliento cálido de Watson en su nuca, poniéndole los cabellos de punta. Se trató de separar un poco, pero la mano de Watson, aferrada a su brazo, se lo impidió. Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo el brazo, cuya piel se iba volviendo de gallina con su tacto, y al final pasó al torso. "Watson, para, por favor" Siseó Holmes, incómodo. Watson no le hizo caso, y siguió pasando la mano por su torso con suavidad. Holmes se revolvió, y se encaró a él. "¿Pero de qué vas? Tan necesitado estás, que te arranco de los brazos de una ramera y sigues queriendo más. Por favor." Dijo con desdén, y se separó de él. Watson le miró dolido, y Holmes volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta de la taberna. Por entre los cristales sucios no se veía absolutamente nada. Watson se volvió a pegar a Holmes. Holmes respiró hondo, y se dijo que estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía. Ignoró estoicamente la mano de Watson, moviéndose por su cuello, y su propia reacción, mientras maldecía la debilidad de la carne, y rezaba mentalmente a un Dios en el que no creía que el sospechoso apareciese pronto. Pero, justo cuando la puerta se abría, Watson hizo algo inesperado. Le agarró del hombro, le hizo girarse, y le besó en los labios, con fuerza. Holmes se quedó rígido, y se desembarazó de él unos segundos demasiado tarde.  
"¡Maldición!" Exclamó, mientras corría detrás de Bradley, que les había visto. No sabía si Watson le seguía o no, y no quería pensar en el significado de sus acciones. En cambio, se concentró en que sus piernas corrieran lo más rápido posible.

* * *

"Ahí le tienes, Lestrade." Bostezó "Espero que sea de tu agrado" Habían pasado diez minutos, y Holmes y un todavía borracho Watson se encontraban en Scotland Yard, frente al inspector Lestrade, que le miraba soñoliento.  
"Perfecto, Holmes. Mejor hablamos por la mañana, después de un buen café. Buenas noches." Les hizo salir sin ceremonias, su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose algo torpemente todavía.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Baker Street, Holmes ayudó con una sonrisa burlona a Watson a subir a su habitación, y le despojó de las ropas sucias. Él le miraba soñoliento, con el alcohol nublándole la vista. Mientras Holmes le tapaba con la manta cuidadosamente, Watson ya había cerrado los ojos.  
"Buenas noches, John" murmuró, en la oscuridad, y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Holmes estaba desayunando, cuando Watson bajó de su habitación, duchado y afeitado, pero con un aspecto terrible. Las ojeras y la palidez se le marcaban en el rostro, y Holmes no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona. "¿Resaca, Watson?" preguntó con sorna. Éste se sentó pesadamente en la mesa, y se sirvió un gran café.  
"Ni te la creerías." Suspiró. "Siento decirte que no recuerdo mucho de anoche. ¿Cazaste al criminal, al final? ¿Por qué te ríes?" preguntó, extrañado.  
"No te preocupes, lo cazamos sin problemas. Y no te preocupes, no es nada. Por cierto, tenías razón cuando dijiste que no asimilabas bien el alcohol. Anoche lo comprobé."  
Una expresión de pánico cruzó el rostro del doctor, pero la camufló enseguida. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó, carraspeando.  
Holmes soltó una carcajada burlona. "Si no recuerdas, no te mortificaré. Pero recuerda, querido Watson, _in vino veritas._" Holmes se reclinó en su asiento, y encendió una pipa, mirándole con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos grises. Watson gimió.


End file.
